You're One in a Million
by Destiny and Sincerety
Summary: This is our first fic! The title sucks, but well.. it's a whole year at Hogwarts! H/H, H/R, H/D But the only one Hermione likes is Harry, This story's title has nothing to do with the story :P less romance, more action! Whoo! R&R (prewritten till' chapter
1. Hermione's Letter

Hermione's news  
  
When Harry woke up in early day, he still seemed mad that Hermione was with Victor Krum. He thought to himself, I couldn't believe she's with him. He doesn't deserve her. Then Harry came back to his senses and realised who he was thinking about.   
This was Hermione, his best friend besides Ronald Weasley. Harry knew he didn't like her, but he felt something was just not right.   
As Harry put on his glasses and stared at his reflection in his mirror, he thought again, even if I would like her, I wouldn't be good enough. I'm not as smart as she is. Just as Harry turned away from his mirror, a brown owl flew in his window with a letter tied to its foot. It hooted happily just before it returned to the cool breeze outside.   
Harry picked up the letter and noticed Hermione's neat writing on the piece of parchment. Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hope everything is fine. Is the muggles treating you fairly? Victor and I are having the most splendid time here in Bulgaria. Last night, Victor poped me a sudden surprise. It was a Promise Ring. A lovely silver band with a diamond studded in the middle. On the inside of it was the simple word 'promise'-  
  
//Harry felt his heart sank.//  
  
Well, enough about my Promise Ring. How was the summer for you so far? Victor and I have been in Russia since June and we're hoping to visit Italy before I return for Hogwarts. Please send owl to me soon. Do tell me how your summer's going. I hope you're having as much fun as I am. Ok, good luck. Bye.  
--- Lots of love from Hermione.   
  
  
Harry crumbled her letter as soon as he finished reading, and threw it at his wall in anger. Harry then grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and wrote:   
  
Dear Hermione,  
I hope you and Victor were having a divine time in Russia. I'm happy to hear about your promise ring. So, when's the WEDDING?   
  
//Harry emphisized the word "wedding" in rage.//  
  
My summer is going great. The usual being stuffed in my room and being fed like a rat. I have been keeping in touch with Ron, wondering where you'd be during the summer. Got to go. See you on the train. This letter is from your friend, Harry.  
  
Harry crumbled the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She flew out at once, knowing exactly where to go.   
  
A/n: FEEDBACK!! Disclaimer: All we own is this story no characters.. this counts for the whole story 


	2. The Sudden and Surprising News

The sudden and surprising news.  
  
Harry climbed on the Hogwarts Express, with all his things ready. As he was looking for Ron or Hermione, he heard a sudden wail from a compartment a few meters away. He opened the door to see Hermione with her hands covering her face.   
'What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked. She looked up with a tear-stained face.   
'Oh Harry, it's so good to see you. Victor and I- we had a- a fight in Italy. He said he didn't want to wait until I returned from Hogwarts.'  
Now he wants the bloody Promise Ring!'  
Harry thought to himself, It wasn't so bloody in the letter, was it?  
'Oh no! That's terrible!' Harry said as Hermione's face-hardened. She slipped the silver band off her left ring finger and examined the engraved word "promise" with her fingertip.   
Her face turned to a glower as she threw the ring out of the compartment window. Harry's insides were burning with happiness. He sat beside her and put his arm around her for comfort. She buried her face on his shoulder and sobbed some more.   
Harry smiled to himself in victory and gave her a reassuring hug. At that moment, Ron burst in the compartment, and set his bag down before he could look at Harry and Hermione.   
'Oh hey gu-' Ron looked at them in shock. Hermione lifted her head, and smiled at Ron.   
' Hello, good to see you,' she said as she whipped her tears off her red face.   
Harry smiled weakly. Ron stared at them both, not being able to blink.   
'What? When? When you- you two? How?' Ron stuttered. Hermione laughed and said 'It's not like that.' Harry nodded furiously, agreeing at once.   
Ron sighed in relief. 'I thought you two- you- I thought- what?' Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed loudly.   
  
  
A/N: Well.. here's chapter 2! nm stuff going on... 


	3. The New Quidditch Captain

The New Quidditch Captain  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk through the Great Hall with the rest of the fifth years. Harry noticed Cho Chang, the Chinese girl he liked last year.   
She caught sight of him and waved. Harry ignored her completely. Ron noticed the sudden change from both Harry and Hermione.   
'What's up with you two?' he asked.   
'Nothing,' they both said at the same time. The three of them went and sat down on the benches of the Gryffindor table.   
After the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the students.  
'Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts! I see some familiar faces and some new friends of course! We have four new Quidditch captains and a new Seeker and a new Chaser for two of the four Quidditch teams.'  
For Ravenclaw, the new captain is Loretta Coralle. For Hufflepuff, the new captain is Jason Styner. For Slytherin, the new captain is Draco Malfoy.'  
There was a sudden gasp from the Gryffindor table. Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. He glanced over the cheering table of Slytherin, and saw Malfoy smiling proudly.   
'The new Seeker for Slytherin is Pansy Parkinson. The new captain for Gryffindor is Alicia Spinnet.' Hermione clapped the loudest as the Gryffindor cheered for Alicia.   
'And the new Chaser for Gryffindor is Ronald Weasley.' Ron blushed madly. Harry and Hermione squealed in surprise as they gave him a huge hug for congratulations.   
'Why didn't you tell us?' Hermione shouted over the cheers of the Gryffindor table.   
'I wanted to be a surprise!' Ron yelled happily. 'Well, that was a big surprise!' Hermione yelled back.  
  
A/n: Yay! Chapter 3, we pre-wrote the whole thing so... yeah... 


	4. Malfoy's Secret Confession

Malfoy's secret confession   
  
When Harry woke up, he seemed happy that Hermione had broken up with Victor. He slipped on his glasses and got dressed.   
He walked out of the common room and into the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting and reading her timetables as she ate some sausages.   
Harry smiled at the sight of her. He walked over to her and greeted her. She seemed happier than before. Harry noticed Malfoy staring at Hermione all through breakfast and potions.   
'Don't you think something's odd about Malfoy? He keeps on looking at Hermione in a strange way,' Harry said to Ron during lunch when Hermione was in the washroom.   
'Well, of course something's strange about him! Why wouldn't there be?' Ron laughed as he ate a sandwich.   
Hermione come back and saw a letter on her empty plate. 'Who is this from?' she asked as she examined it. Ron and Harry both shrugged.   
'No clue. An owl came by and dropped it,' Ron explained. Hermione ran out, and yelled 'I'll be right back!'   
She ran into the girl's washroom and read the letter that had been hand-writing beautifully:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I can't believe I haven't told you yet. We've been enemies for the longest time and I hope your feelings will change of me when I tell you this… I love you. I've never loved anyone more before. I understand if you don't feel the same. I've loved you for a while. I wanted to tell you, but I was too afraid. Tell me how you feel but don't tell anybody else about this.  
This letter is from Draco Malfoy.   
  
Hermione reread the letter five times before she grabbed a parchment and quill and wrote quickly:  
  
Dear Draco,  
I am surprised and I don't know what to say. Why have you decided to tell me this now?  
This letter is from Hermione.  
  
Hermione ran up to the Owlery and tied the letter to a barn owl. 'Send this to Draco Malfoy. You know where he is,' she said to the owl. The owl flew not out the window, but out through the entrance of the Owlery.   
Hermione ran back to the Great Hall. She looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy had already received Hermione's letter and was reading it.   
Hermione's heart sank completely. He caught sight of her and his face fell. She saw his expression and she turned away immediately.   
'Well, did you read it?' Ron asked. Hermione nodded. 'It was from my parents,' she lied. 


	5. Dancing Forever

Dancing Forever   
  
When Halloween came round, Dumbledore announced that there would be a Halloween Ball for first years to fourth years, then another separate party for fifth years to seventh years.   
As soon as Harry heard this, he glanced at Hermione. She glanced at Harry, then at Malfoy. Malfoy was staring straight back at her.   
After Dumbledore announced this, he remarked 'To each and every one of you, someone of his or her choice can accompany you, but not necessarily. If you would like to, it is not required.'  
The first years to the fourth year's Ball shall start within three hours. The fifth years to the seventh years shall start after them.'  
After diner, Hermione asked Ron and Harry who were they going to go with to the Ball. Ron shrugged. 'The next person, who asks me that same question,' he said.   
'Harry?' Hermione asked.   
'You'll see,' he replied, giving Hermione a mysterious look.   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to the Gryffindor common room when Hermione forgot her bag in the Great Hall. She ran back and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her.  
'Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?' he asked innocently. She nodded quickly.  
'Um, well remember I sent you that letter about two months ago? Well, I still didn't get to answer your question,' he said shyly.   
'Well, what's your answer? I mean, just last year- you hated me, and now you want me to believe that you've liked me? And you just tell me this now? I find this hard to believe,' she said hotly.   
Malfoy staggered at her sudden remark.   
'Well, I didn't want to tell you because I mean- I didn't want that Potter or Weasley to know about this. I was afraid to tell you because you were young when I began to have feelings for you.'  
And now that you're a teenager, and so am I, you can understand now,' he said, looking as though he was about to cry.  
'Well, when did you begin to have feelings for me?' Hermione asked rudely.   
'Since your second year,' he said as his face turned scarlet red.   
Hermione's eyes widened as soon as she heard that from Malfoy's mouth. She thought for a moment.  
'Well, the only being you will ever get to me is through being friends with me first. And by doing that, you'll have to be friends with Harry and Ron.'  
Malfoy only half-smiled at the sound of this.   
'But, I'm sorry Malfoy. You can't seem to do that. And besides, I really don't want you to be my friend in the first place. Nor would Harry or Ron.'   
She walked away, her hair brushing annoyingly through Malfoy's face. She ran up the steps and into the Gryffindor common room.   
Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess.   
'Where were you again?' Ron asked just as she walked in.   
'I had to get my bag. I couldn't find it, so I had to look over and under the tables for a while, sorry,' she said smiling.  
'Hold on, Ron. I need to talk to Hermione for a second,' Harry said, just before Ron was about to move his chess piece.   
'Okay, Harry. What is it?' Hermione asked soon after they found a place to talk.   
'Um, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Halloween Ball with me, if it's alright with you,' he added briefly.   
Hermione made an uncertain look, but then nodded shortly after.   
'Sure. I hope Ron doesn't find out about this, only until today. Dam it! Why can't he just go away for one evening!' she said angrily. Harry shrugged hopelessly.  
He and Hermione walked back into the common room. Ron was looking at his chess pieces, and trying to figure out which move he should do next.  
'There you guys are, what were you saying to her again? I wasn't listening?' Ron asked.   
'I only needed to talk to Hermione. And besides, we weren't even in the common room. You couldn't even hear anything we were saying,' Harry said half-laughing.   
  
When the first years to the fourth year's dance ended, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already for their dance. Hermione was wearing black dress robes, black eye shadow, black lipstick, and black nail-polish all made by the Make-up Charm.   
Harry went into his dormitory, grabbed a black dress robe, looked quickly into the mirror and fixed his hair, brushed the dirt off his face, and smiled at his reflection to see what he looked like.   
He immediately took the smile off his face. His face seemed different. Harry realised that he looked much older. He just remembered, that just four years ago, he was eleven years old. And just as he was turning eleven, he found out he was a wizard.   
Harry walked away, through the common room, down the steps, and into the Great Hall.   
It was glittering with orange-gold, and black-silver, with jack-o-lanterns floating high in the air, like every Halloween in Hogwarts.   
The black candles were high in the air also, but close to the walls, giving the jack-o-lanterns a spotlight of the occasion.   
The Great Hall didn't have the tables. Instead (like last year at the Yule Ball), there was a big huge space for a dance floor.   
The band was of course, like the Yule Ball last year, The Weird Sisters. They looked awfully different indeed; they weren't hairy anymore, and they didn't have torn robes. Instead, they looked clean, and they had neat and beautifully black and orange robes. Harry seemed almost impressed by the difference involved.  
Harry walked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting, close by the walls of the Great Hall.   
Ron was wearing dress robes, torn and worn out. He had although for once brushed his hair neatly and parted it into two.   
Hermione had her hair high in a ponytail; she looked awfully different too, and much more attractive.  
Harry felt dirty and useless as he sat between Ron and Hermione.   
'How are you feeling, Harry?' Ron asked curiously. Harry smiled weakly. 'I'm fine, I guess,' he said with no expression after that.   
Just then, Dumbledore went onto the stage, and smiled at the fifths, sixes, and seventh years.   
'Welcome to the Halloween Ball! Today for our band, we will have The Weird Sisters performing tonight! Enjoy yourselves and have fun!' he went off stage as everyone clapped.  
The Weird Sisters began their song. Ron sat there, staring straight at his feet.   
'I wonder why I didn't ask anyone to go with me,' he said sadly. Harry and Hermione looked at him in shock.  
'You didn't ask anyone yet?' Hermione said. Ron shook his head. He then looked up, and said to both her and Harry, 'Whom did you guys ask?'  
Hermione and Harry looked at each other for a moment, and then Hermione replied 'We went with each other.'  
Ron's eyes widened. 'You two? You two went together? But- but I thought- on the train- you said it wasn't like that!' Ron said loudly.  
'It isn't. This is just between friends, silly,' Hermione said smiling. Harry felt a lurch run into his stomach from his throat. He didn't want Hermione to know about his feelings yet, but he thought he had already given her a clue.  
Harry nodded anyway, just to go along with it. Ron sighed, and put his hand on his chest.   
'I thought you two were really together. You scared me for a second,' he said smiling.   
'Well, I don't know what to do now. I mean, there's no one left,' Ron said. Hermione gave Harry an awkward look, and Harry nodded.  
'Ron, I'll dance with you,' Hermione said. 'Okay!' Ron said as he grabbed her hand and ran to the dance floor.   
Harry sat at his seat, sitting still and staring at the floor, not daring to look at Ron and Hermione.  
Just as Harry gave a big sigh, he heard a familiar voice say 'Hello, Harry.'  
Harry looked up and saw that it was Cho Chang. Harry's heart sank.   
'Can I sit here?' she asked, pointing to Ron's chair. Harry nodded, still staring at the floor. Cho had a goblet in her hand.   
'How are you? I haven't seen you in a while,' she said trying to get him to look at her.  
'Yeah, I'm fine,' Harry said dully.   
'Is something wrong?' she asked. Harry shook his head almost before she said the word "wrong."   
'Can you look at me for a second?' she asked. Harry lifted his head, and looked at Cho regretfully.   
She had a tear down her face, and her blue eye shadow was wearing off.  
'Why are you crying?' Harry asked. She then began to sob.  
'I guess I just miss some people that were important in my life,' she said, trying not to sound too cocky.   
Harry knew whom she was talking about. She was talking about Cedric Diggory, Cho's boyfriend last year.   
Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He looked at her and said 'I'm sorry about what happened last year.'  
She now began to cry much louder, and she ran off, with her hands covering her face. Harry looked around, and some people were looking at him suspiciously.   
Harry ran out of the Great Hall. He ran up the steps as fast as he could, and into the deserted common room. He plumped himself on a chair.   
He felt sad. He wanted to dance with Hermione, and he wanted Cho to never come over to him.   
He felt his eyes water. He stood up, and looked into the mirror again.  
He saw a short boy, fifteen, with messy black hair, and green eyes. Harry tried to smile at his reflection again, but it only made it worse.  
He put his hands over his face. He could hear himself sob loudly. He collapsed onto the floor, hardly gaining any strength and doing no better to be happier. He couldn't believe how stupid he must've looked.  
After five minutes, Harry went back down to the Great Hall. He now heard a fast song coming from The Weird Sisters. He ran over to where he was sitting before. Ron and Hermione were sitting in their seats, talking to each other.  
'Harry! Where did you go? Some people told me you went to go and talk to a Chinese girl,' Hermione said as soon as he ran over.   
Harry shook his head. He didn't want to tell his feelings to anybody, and just said weakly 'I went to the washroom.'   
'Oh, okay!' both Ron and Hermione said. Once the fast song was over, soon enough another slow song began. Hermione now wanted to dance with Harry.   
'Is that okay, Ron?' Harry asked him. Ron looked up and nodded, then said 'You two went together after all.'  
Harry and Hermione walked onto the dance floor. Harry felt very nervous in his stomach, and his hands were shaking madly.   
'Is something wrong, Harry?' Hermione asked as she grabbed his hand and put it on her waist.   
Harry shook his head. He grabbed her other hand and they began to dance slowly.  
The song and them dancing made it perfect for Harry's liking. He couldn't feel anymore happier then before. Hermione looked up at him.   
'This is a lot of fun, Harry,' she said hoarsely. Harry nodded and smiled.   
All of a sudden, Hermione backed away, and was screaming madly. Harry looked at her feet, and realized the size was bigger, and was growing.   
Everyone in the Great Hall backed away from both of Harry and Hermione, and fell silent. Hermione was the only one screaming. The Weird Sisters stopped playing, and watched.  
Ron ran up to them. 'Hermione! Hermione! What happened? Harry, what did you do?' he shouted. Harry felt furious at Ron. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, and stormed out with her into the Hospital Wing.  
Madam Pomfrey was reading a book and once she saw Hermione's feet, she jumped up and ran into the back room.  
Harry made her sit onto the hospital bed. She still wouldn't calm down. Madam Pomfrey appeared with a bottle of potion and some chocolate.  
She stuffed the chocolate into Hermione's mouth. Hermione fell asleep at once.  
Madam Pomfrey examined her feet carefully, then replied, ' Yes, of course. One's mind is very powerful to do such a thing.'  
'What happened to her?' Harry asked.  
'Someone with great power in his or her mind made a spell from the inner eye that created Miss Granger's feet to grow rapidly. It will relentlessly grow until we put this potion on her feet.'  
Madam Pomfrey showed Harry the bottle in her hand, opened the cap, and poured the blue substance onto both Hermione's enormous feet.   
'Well, this should stop growing within an hour. I suppose that Miss Granger's feet should shrink to its normal size soon after,' Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.  
Harry nodded. 'Can I stay with her until she wakes up?' Harry asked.   
'Yes, just don't try to wake her, it will effect the spell,' Madam Pomfrey said.  
Madam Pomfrey left Hermione and Harry alone in the Hospital Wing.  
Harry looked at Hermione dully, then stared at her feet. He then realized her feet were green, but just slightly. He went over to her feet and saw that only the top parts of her feet were light green.   
He hesitated, then went closer and smelt them. It smelt normal, but on the top where the green was, it smelt of fresh blood.   
He looked closely at her left foot, and saw no blood, nor on the right foot.   
Harry thought for a brief moment, then discovered who had done this crime.   
  
  
A/N: WOAH!!! LOOOOONG CHAPTER!!!!! HOLY, Well tells what you think! R&R! 


	6. The Guilty Conscience

The Guilty Conscience   
  
Harry ran out of the Hospital Wing, down the stairs, and into the Great Hall.   
The Ball continued, but Harry noticed fewer people were there. Ron was dancing with a girl, who was slightly taller than he was. Harry ran over to him quickly.  
'Ron! Ron! I need to talk to you for a moment,' Harry said.   
Harry and Ron sat down, and Harry explained.  
'It was Malfoy. I know it. He was looking at Hermione and I while we were dancing. I even saw Hermione's feet in the Hospital Wing, and they were green.'  
Ron frowned. 'Why would it be Malfoy? I mean, what's he got against Hermione? She didn't do anything that made him mad. Only ever since last year,' he said.   
'I think Hermione's keeping something from us, something to do with Malfoy. He is a Slytherin, and Slytherin's theme color is green!' Harry said.  
'But what about the fresh blood? What does that have to do with Slytherin?'   
Ron's eyes then widened after that. 'Oh! I get it! Once Hermione's woken up, we need to talk to her.'   
Harry nodded. 'But what do you think it could be?' he asked Ron.  
Ron shrugged, then said hotly 'Only thing I know is that Hermione has to tell us what she's keeping.'  
  
After about an hour or so, Harry and Ron went to the Hospital Wing and saw that Hermione was already awake, and reading a book on the bed.  
'Hermione!' both Harry and Ron exclaimed.  
'There you are, I've been awake for about a half an hour. I guessed you two would be here sooner or later,' Hermione said smiling at them pleasantly.   
'Hermione, we know who made your feet grow,' Harry said seriously.   
'It was Malfoy. Did you realize that he was looking at you two while you were dancing?' Ron butted in Harry.  
Hermione looked at them for a moment, then laughing weakly. 'Malfoy? You mean Draco Malfoy? No, I really don't think so,' she said.   
'Hermione, we know you're keeping something from us. Why would Malfoy do it to you? Why wouldn't he do it to Ron or me? He hates us more than he hates you, and you know that,' Harry said offhandedly.   
'When you were sleeping, I looked at your feet and on the top part of them, they were green. I also smelt fresh blood. You couldn't see it, but you could smell it. You could see the green, but just slightly,' Harry said again.   
'I really don't think so,' she said, with a slight of worried in her voice.   
'Your feet are back to normal because of the potion, but when you were asleep and the potion was still in progress, your feet were green, I saw it. I know for sure,' Harry explained.   
'Tell us, Hermione! Tell us what you're keeping from us!' Ron said demandingly.   
'Fine, I will,' she said. She explained shortly in the most possible way, and hesitated, then said 'He wanted to be friends with me, but I disagreed,' she said dully.   
Harry and Ron both stared at Hermione in shock.   
'You know that was a smart thing to do to disagree, he would ruin our lives,' Ron added.  
'That's why he made your feet huge! You disagreed into becoming friends with him, and now he was mad at you for disagreeing! He wanted revenge because he saw you dancing with Ron and me!' Harry realized.   
Hermione nodded franticly. 'Yeah. I know,' she said.   
'We need to get revenge back at him,' Ron said.   
'No, I've got a better idea,' Hermione smiled suspiciously.   
'What's the idea?' Harry asked.  
'I can pretend to be with him, and get information at what he's saying. The Quidditch plans for his new captain position! We can prepare, and know what his plans are, and then you two won't have to worry about his new tricks on your next match against them,' she said happily.   
'How do you know if he has plans or not?' Ron asked.  
'Hello! This is Malfoy we're talking about! Of course he's going to have plans after his big new position. Plus, he hates you guys, why wouldn't he have plans?' she said smartly.  
'Well, if you pretend to be with him, you won't get info because he knows you like us, and he won't trust you not telling us what he says,' Ron remarked.  
'When my feet began to grow, you saw Harry back away immediately and not do anything. It's okay though, Harry. You didn't have to help me. I'll just tell Malfoy that I suspected that you made my feet grow. And of course Malfoy wouldn't tell me that he actually did it that would just ruin the whole thing with him and I.   
'With Ron I'll just say that you tried to convince me that it wasn't Harry, but I wouldn't believe you either, so making it sound as though you are on Harry's side. So I get mad at you, making me not talk to you both,' she said very fast.   
'Brilliant! Good idea!' Ron said.   
'So, when do we start?' Harry asked.  
'Tomorrow, at breakfast. I need to avoid you guys when he's around, so it'll look like I'm mad at you,' she said.   
'Alright, let's do it,' Harry said.  
'Deal.'  
  
  
A/n: Kinda long woah! R&R Plz!!!! 


End file.
